


New Beginnings

by Aeruthin



Series: The Originals - Daemons AU [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canon Compliant, F/M, pre haylijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Waiting for thousand year old vampire to decide if you are worth saving, is, as it turns out, really boring.Hayley and her daemon Ethan are not used to someone else deciding their fate. And yet, locked inside the New Orleans   cemetery, they can do little but wait.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: The Originals - Daemons AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583035
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan ([Hebrew origin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ethan_\(given_name\))) - strong, firm  
> Ragna (Old Norse [Ragn-](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Ragna)) - counsel, advice

Waiting for thousand year old vampire to decide if you are worth saving, is, as it turns out, really boring.

As the hours stretch by and the Original Vampire does not reappear, Hayley is ready to risk the wrath of the witches just to have something to do. Apparently, there is another supernatural species which she dislikes more than vampires.

Her only solace is that the witches don't seem better off. One of them has fallen asleep, their daemon curled up in their lap, and the others are huddled together, whispering softly amongst themselves. Sophie is sitting near the entrance of the tomb, keeping an eye out in case the vampire returns, barely visible in the flickering light of the candles.

Hayley stretches and stands. The witches glance at her, but don't say anything, so she starts walking in tiny circles around the wooden bench, trying to get warm and loosen her limbs. Ethan has flopped down at its base, but lifts his head at her movement. 

Like all werewolves, her daemon is a large wolf, reaching up to her waist. He settled the moment she awakened the werewolf curse, but he had preferred the wolf form even before that. They used to prank the kids at school, scaring them with his size and ferocity. 

He stands and shakes out his fur. 

"I could catch her," he says quietly. Sophie's sparrow daemon flutters in and out of the tomb, indicating that the little witch is not as sure of her plan as she pretends to be. 

"And we'd be dead," Hayley says, annoyed. She crosses her arms in front of her, trying to ward of the cold, her left hand clenched. The pinprick had already healed, but the implications are far more pressing.

A wave of anxiety moves through the witches, and Hayley looks up. Sophie is standing, and is focused on something outside the tomb. Curious, Hayley stalks forward. The other witches glare at her, but let her pass, and she stops at Sophie's side. The darkness of the New Orleans cemetery encompasses them, and Hayley could almost forget that they are in the middle of a busy city.

The first thing she sees are a pair of glowing eyes in the dark. Then a lioness appears, closely followed by Klaus's brother Elijah. He stops near them, but keeps his distance. His hands are in his pockets and his face is impossible to read. Hayley tenses as his eyes flicker between her and Sophie, who has her chin raised defiantly.

"Well?" Sophie demands fiercely. 

Silently, the lioness-daemon moves closer. Ethan takes a tentative step forward as well, his head low but ears perched. It isn't often he faces a daemon the same size as he is. Elijah glances at Hayley, before answering Sophie.

"My brother has accepted your proposal."

Hayley hates the relief she feels. She closes her eyes briefly, unconsciously placing her hand on her belly.

"Under one condition," Elijah continues, his voice sharp. "The girl comes with us."

Sophie is already shaking her head. "No. She remains here, where we can..."

"Don't push your luck, witch."

It is the lioness who spoke, her voice melodious but severe. Her dark eyes are trained on Sophie, looking every bit the predator she takes her form from. Ethan steps to the side, nervous, his tail swishing from side to side. 

"We can take care of her," Elijah says soothingly. 

Sophie opens her mouth again to protest, but Hayley has had enough. She steps forward.

"I'm going." She smiles at Sophie. "And if you stop me, I will try again tomorrow. So you can let me go, or try everyday to keep me down. Your choice."

Silhouetted against the light of the candles, the other witches hovering at the entrance but not near enough to support her, Sophie looks small. Hayley almost feels sorry for her. Almost. 

"Remember I hold your life in my hands," Sophie warns. Her daemon is pressed against her neck.

"We will keep to the deal," Elijah says. "The witches will not harm Hayley or reveal any information about the child. And we shall handle Marcel."

Sophie nods and lowers her eyes. Elijah turns towards Hayley, a small smile on his lips.

"Shall we?"

Hayley ignores his outstretched hand and pushes past him into the darkness, Ethan on her heels, getting as much distance between her and the witches as possible. It's only when she reaches the exit of the cemetery that she realises she has no clue where to go next. She stops, and Elijah halts next to her.

"The car is nearby. I shall take you to one of our family's houses. You will be safe there."

Hayley nods, exhaustion settling in now that her life is no longer directly in jeopardy. A bed with hot chocolate sounds very lovely right now. 

"Here."

Elijah has taken of his coat and holds it out to her. It's such a gentleman's move that Hayley can't help but stare. He seems like a Prince Charming ripped from a fairy tale, the ones she and her (few) friends used to dream about when they were thirteen. It's ridiculous, and completely at odds with the gloomy setting, but her traitorous stomach flutters anyway.

"I guess chivalry is not dead," she quips, trying to cover up her reaction. "Just really late to the party."

She wants to grab it, but he holds it open for her, so she allows him to drape it over her shoulders. Immediately she feels warmer, the cold of the tomb sipping from her bones and she pulls it close. 

He nods and steps away in the direction of the car. Hayley follows, but not before she sees Ethan standing nose to nose with the lioness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly inspired by the deleted scene of the pilot, in which Elijah offers Hayley his coat.


End file.
